you can run but can't hide
by Lozenge89
Summary: naley haley moved from la to tree hill with twin sister brooke when she falls for nathan and nathan falls for her but haley can't run from the pastWARNING character deaths completed
1. introduction

Nathan Scott - star of the high school tree hill ravens basketball best friends with Tim Smith. Older brother Lucas Scott and friends with Jake

****

Haley James - not going to tell you much about her just she twins sister with Brooke and her dad is the coach of the ravens and that she a slut basically but has reason

****

Brooke James - best friend and twin sister with Haley she also is a slut but not as forward as her

****

Lucas Scott - brother with Nathan best friends with Jake dating Peyton hangs around with Nathan and Tim and his groupies

****

Jake jagleski - best friends with Lucas not dating any one didn't have jenny

****

Peyton Sawyer - dating Lucas she still a cheerleader but still herself hates how Nathan uses girl and warns them off him

So here goes tell me if you like it

ILUVOTH


	2. one night

It was Haley's first night in tree hill and she was determined to forget the past and have fun, her and Brooke went to the nearest club and Haley was nearly as wasted as her sister, Brooke was making out with a guy at the other end of the bar and Haley just laughed

"hey there I'm Nathan" with famous smirk

"and I'm yours" Haley said which shocked Nathan

"how about we go back to your place"

"how about we don't and go back to yours"

"can't but I got my car"

"well it's better than nothing show me the way"

"follow me my lady"

"weirdo"

"you think we can do the things I have planned in this" pointing to his car "it so small"

"well what things do have in mind"

"get inside and find out"

Nathan jump in and not before he and Haley were ripping each others clothes off Nathan starting sucking at Haley's neck trying to find her soft spot and then he went further down caressing her breast sucking on her nipples and her slowly moved his finger inside her slowly but then quickening the pace until she screamed he came back up to kiss her but she move on top of him

"my turn" Nathan smile a her he had never been with a girl who took charge before but needless to say he was liking it Haley nibble his earlobes and then started tracing kiss now to his chest when she notice his nipple ring "when did you get your nipple pierce"

"a few weeks ago why?"

"did hurt because it kind of sexy"

"yea like hell"

Haleykised him one more time and went dwon and started to suck the nipplre ring and the got her teeth in the middle a pull util she heard him scream

"ssh baby it's ok I make it better" Haley kiss the nipple and with her tongue drew a line down his abs she couldn't help notice how tone his abs were and then to his penis she started to give him a blow job and Nathan was liking it with his morns which Haley like to, but before he came she stop he look at her confused

"don't worry baby I finish it off" Nathan smile and then they kissed again as Nathan slid inside her there bodies becoming more and more hot and sweater until each gave in Haley look a him and kissed him

"bye" Nathan grabbed her arm

"you owe me remember" she nodded he head and came him another blow job and then left

Ok so I know it graphic but it just that she is a real slag basically anywhere

Spoiler

First day at tree hill

Meeting up

Getting stuck together

After school tutoring

ILUVOTH


	3. basketball

****

Haley is the younger twin but she really overprotective over Brooke you will find out why

First impressions

Haley woke up with a headache from last nights parting and then she remembers the guy she hooked up with and smiles he was good probably the best she's had.

"Haley your going to be late" shouted her father

"yo hales should I where a skirt or pants" Brooke was throwing Haley's clothes ever where

"Are you wanting to hook up with some one or not"

"Hello Brooke James here of course I want to hook up with some one"

Haley laughed and hit Brooke with a skirt

"Perfect hurry up or dad's going to be madder than he already is"

"Grr it's not my fault I was late you left me"

"I didn't know you were getting lucky so how was he"

"I think he's the best I had"

"Think"

"Ok so I'm sure"

"Let go sister" brooked grab Haley and dragged her downstairs

"Haley"

"I'm sorry I was late but Brooke left me so I had to get a cab"

"That no excuse you will help me out at basketball practice for 2 month you got that or and you can help out at the school tutoring centre it will look good on your college application form"

"Basketball players getting hot and sweaty I think I can handle it" Brooke laughed ay her sister "but being a tutor do I have to"

"Ok both go to school and no getting yourself into trouble Haley"

"Yes dad"

"Remember I am at the school too so no funny business"

"Love you too dad" Brooke and Haley shouted walking out of the door to school there didn't want to be seen with there dad

Haley and Brooke where standing at the when a guy cane up to them

"Hey I'm Jake and you are definitely new around here"

"Yeah I'm Brooke and this is my sister Haley"

"Nice meeting you both"

"You know I going to get to class because I'm becoming the third wheel" Jake laughed Haley lean into Brooke ear "don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Haley sitting in class waiting for Brooke she sat next to a blond hair lad who talking to a blond haired girl probably dating Haley thought to herself

A guy walked in and was going to sit in Brooke reserved seat

"That's seats taken"

"Yeah my girlfriend saving it for me" pointing at the girl next to the seat

"I haven't I seen you somewhere before" pause " oh right you were the girl coming out of the family planning clinic who ran into me wait weren't you coming out with that guy " pointed to a random guy. The guy left with the girl running after him

"Nice" a guy sitting next to Haley

"Thanks"

"I'm Lucas and this is Peyton"

"Haley don't worry I won't make lies up to break you up"

"Good to here so you new"

"Can you tell?"

"Yea because I would definitely hear about you before"

"Hopefully good things"

Brooke walked in "I have a date"

"With the Jake guy"

"Jake jagleski"

Brooke looks at the blond girl "yeah you know him"

"He's a basketball player everyone knows him"

"Nice Brooke real nice"

It was then end of the day and after a lot of begging Brooke finally agrees to stay with Haley for basketball practice

"You owe me for this"

"Don't act like you don't want to see Jake" Brooke smile picturing his face

"Ok let's go in"

"Haley over here so I see you got Brooke to help"

"Yes dad and have you heard anything bad about me"

"No not yet"

"Nice to see you have so much trust in me"

"Ok let's start call every ones name out and tell them I want to see them personal"

"You know dad people might get the wrong idea"

"Whatever do what I told you to do" Haley watch her dad walked pass the cheerleaders and there all giggle and smile at him

"Ok who up first Tim Smith and Nathan Scott"

"Yes miss ok so my dad wants to see on of you in his office while the other talks to me" Haley didn't look up

"Ok I will Nathan you better be good"

"So as I am new what number do you play" Haley looks up

"You"

"You"

Nathan smirks at her

"Last night was fun"

"Yea for you maybe"

"What I wasn't good"

"She said you were her best" Brooke had to say that at this moment in time "I'm Brooke and you must be my sisters new playmate"

"Brooke" Haley said in a harsh tone

"What don't lay you told me he was your best?"

"Yeah but he didn't have to know that"

"Too late" broke walked off to Jake

"So I'll see you later" it occurred to him he didn't know her name

"Yea bye"

"I was kind of hoping you would tell me your name"

"Find out"

"And what do I get"

"Find out and you will see"

Haley walked over to Brooke and left Nathan think man this is my perfect match she me with boobs and what a nice rack she has got

Thanks for the reviews

ILUVOTH


	4. authors notes

Authors notes

Ok I am so sorry for the mistake I uploaded the same chapter but I made it right now so if you like to go back to chapter 3 it will be sorted out thanks and I'm sorry again

ILUVOTH


	5. past always comes up

****

Thank you so much for the reviews sorry for the little mixed up so here the next chapter

A couple months later Nathan and Haley had been dating for 3 months

Haley was waking down the hallway when she so Nathan talking to her dad and some other guy she only saw the back of his head she was glad she found someone she can love and forget about her past, Nathan saw her staring and smiled at her which didn't go unnoticed by her dad and he to smiled at her and then the man turned around and smiled and in return her smile drop and turned around to see her sister with a very big smile on her face

"so Jake's good"

"very good but that not what I'm smiling about uncle Gavin in town"

"yeah I know" Haley said with numbness uncle Gavin wasn't her real uncle but here dad best friend so Brooke called him uncle Gavin

"what don't sound to excited uncle Gavin the coolest"

Brooke he not that great"

"Haley he let us go out in to town and everything when he looked after us"

"ahh" Haley turned around to see a very confused Nathan with the rest of his friends who were laughing" it not funny"

"sorry babe2 Nathan leaned down and kissed her in the corner of her eye she could she Gavin and her dad laughing about something "so you uncle Gavin tells me some interesting stories about you"

"what type of stories" asked a nervous Haley

"well I never knew you could be so bad"

"yeah well I was a bad person but I'm not anymore so Brooke you were telling me about jakes skills in the bedroom department" Haley trying to change the subject

"why do you want to know about Jake when I fill all your needs" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her

"see me and broke swap guys and then sometime we even do it together and if the boyfriends are good then we let them watch" Nathan eye nearly popped out of his head "or maybe not" Haley and Brooke couldn't hold in there laughter any longer as there saw Nathan's face fall

"not fair" Nathan said and the bell rung for next lesson "Haley you have PE with me now lets go" Nathan said grabbing her arm Haley was about to walk into the girls locker room when she felt Nathan body walking behind her she turned around

"what do you think your doing"

"going to change"

"not in there you not"

"what it's not like I haven't seen you naked before"

"Nathan I'm not bothered about me but there are other girls in there-"

"aww and you think I would check them out"

"not if you want a smack you won't"

" make hard will you" and so she did "ouh" Nathan look at her for someone so small she had a lot of strength "I was just joking"

"aww poor baby I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you"

Haley walked out of the locker room to see a smiling Nathan checking her out

"now everyone of the bleachers" her father broke her thoughts "I would like you to meet my best friend Gavin broadly now today he is going to teach the girls" the girls giggle "so I hope you girls are on your best behaviour"

"ok girls lets do some thing fun" the girls giggled "how about we go outside I know the weather is nothing like LA is it Haley" Haley look at him with complete disgust "but we make do" he look Haley up and down "so who's up for some sunbathing"

"that what were going to do nothing to do with PE"

"Haley is not like you to answer me back" Haley closed her mouth before she could say anything else "more like it"

****

Ok so short I know but I wanted you to think why doesn't Haley like this Gavin character he is definitely from her past

ILUVOTH


	6. in to deep

"Haley wait up" she turns around to see her boyfriend standing there smiling down at her

"what's up"

"your dad called off practice to hang out with Gavin so I thought I would spend time with my lovely girlfriend"

"ok tell me when you find her" he chuckled

"funny Haley funny"

"I know I am"

"ok you hungry"

"you paying"

"sure"

"ok lets go to that really expensive Chinese place on the docks"

"I was thinking McDonalds"

"cheap"

****

McDonalds

Haley and Nathan are sitting down eating cheeseburgers and big Mac

"so you heard about that trip your dad planning"

"nope should I"

"he just wants the team to play a friendly against your old school in LA I just figured you or Brooke convinced him"

"no I haven't even heard the idea till now"

"so LA is cool right you don't talk about it unlike Brooke"

"yea " Nathan didn't completely believe her but he would let it go

****

Haley's home

"dad you home"

"in the kitchen Haley"

"dad what this I hear about a trip" Haley walked into see her dad and Gavin

"oh your uncle Gavin thought it would be good to have a trip up to LA for a week let the boys work out at the proper stadium and them the cheerleaders heard about it and invited them self and I can't leave you and Brooke alone so your coming as well"

"dad I'm not going I can't go back there I won't"

"Haley I know it tough but you cant keep running soon enough the past will catch up to you and hurt you worse then it will if you hit it straight on" her dad left the room leaving Gavin and Haley

"he's right it exactly what I'm doing her facing my demons"

"go screw a whore"

"ok my bedroom or yours or how about the couch"

"your sick you know that"

"so I been told bye" walks out to leave Haley ready to break down she couldn't go back there not to her past it was to hard she wanted to forget about it and on top of that Nathan was going on the trip to he couldn't see her past he was the only person she didn't want to hurt expect Brooke or her dad but she already hurt them the day her mother died

Haley ran upstairs to cry she rang Nathan and asked him to come over

"Haley" Nathan ran over to her and just held her

"Nathan I'm so sorry"

"about what"

"you know I love you and I'm doing this so I don't hurt you"

"doing what"

"breaking up with you"

"what" Nathan raised his voice

"I'm sorry but I don't want to hurt you"

"and breaking up with me does that"

"it just that when we get to LA I can't do this with you"

"can't do what Haley please tell me"

"I can't I'm sorry"

"you keep telling me your sorry but about what"

"I think you should go"

"Haley I'm not leaving you"

"please go"

"no"

"Nathan go"

"Haley I am not leaving you until you tell me what your sorry for"

"you want to know" he nodded " really you can't take it back"

Haley went over to her desk and took out a picture it was of here mother and her

"that my mom she pretty"

"yea"

"she died a couple of month's before we came to tree hill"

"I'm sorry how did she die"

"fire"

"oh Haley" Nathan walked up to her and put his arm around her

"no I don't need you pity ok I'm a bad person I let everyone down I'm selfish I don't even deserved to live"

"Haley don't talk like that"

"it's true Nathan you think you know who I am but you have no idea"

"Haley I love you what ever you've done don't push me away please" Nathan voice was pleading her but she couldn't this would work out for the best it might hurt but she needed to forget about how much she loves him she needed to keep telling herself _it was for the best_

"I love you too but Nathan this is for the best"

"no hale I won't"

"you have to"

"leave please"

Nathan was completely lost the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with doesn't want to be with him

Nathan left her room in a daze

Tree hill high next day

Haley avoided Nathan and Nathan avoided Haley whenever Brooke was with the group which consisted of herself Brooke Lucas Peyton and Jake and Tim with his random girls and her Nathan but he wasn't her Nathan anymore she seen him with a couple of cheerleaders she thought he loved her it didn't take him long to find another girl right

"Haley you coming to practice dads talking about the trip"

"Brooke I don't really want to back ok not to the person I was!

"Haley your not that person anymore and besides it wasn't your fault it was marks"

"Brooke"

"no Haley you always defending him look at what he turned you into and with him out of the way look at you and Nathan" Brooke look around to find Nathan and when she spotted him he was with the cheerleaders "wait what is Nathan doing and how come your not bothered"

"we broke up"

"what"

"we going back to LA it better he thinks I'm a bitch then a -"

" Haley you are a great person I mean when guys mess me around you there kicking the crap out of them no guy would ever hurt me after bobby green ok" Haley smiled " man you sure mess his face up"

"no guys will ever hurt you Brooke as long as I'm around" Brooke laughed but knew Haley was serious

"isn't it weird that I'm the oldest yet you're the one who looks out for me"

"nah your the weak one"

"hay" Brooke smack Haley with jakes jersey Haley threw water on Brooke

"oh you are so dead"

"bring it on"

Haley and Brooke were running down the corridor of the school until they father came out with a couple of players which had Nathan in

"inside girls we have a lot to talk about the trip"

"ok" Haley couldn't bring herself to look at Nathan

"so as you all may know that I am from LA" Nathan drown out what the coach was saying and sat staring at Haley "the school board say there cannot afford accommodation so it looks like we can't go" there was a chorus of awe "but then my good friend Gavin said we could live in his very large house for the week and if it's ok with your parents we leave on Saturday" the were a chorus of cheers "well looks like everyone's happy" not everyone Haley wasn't not only does she have to back to la but to the place that started it all what was she going to do

****

ILUVOTH


	7. new me

Haley woke up with a thumping headache, she had been drinking the two bottles of vodka which lay upon her feet at the bottom of her bed

"god what did I do"

There was a knock at her door and with one swoosh there was her older sister Brooke cheery as ever standing in the doorframe.

"looking good sis" Brooke said with a smile "did you drink that last night cos that stuff rank"

"yes and I would like to get dress in privacy so if you would just leave"

"oh touchy" Haley glare at her "ok miss I-cant-take-a-joke dad said you have to be down in 5"

"fine is there anyway he will let me stay home"

"doesn't look like it ,ok got to love ya and leave ya see down stairs"

Haley look at herself in the mirror how did she get like this why do the gods hate her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley walked downstairs to see everyone cheery and excited about going to LA

"La is not that good, I don't know why y'all excited about going" everyone turned around and stared at her

"well someone got out on the wrong side of bed today" Gavin told her with a smile

"shut the hell up" Haley couldn't handle any one being smart today

"HALEY" her father yelled at her "Don't talked to your uncle Gavin like that"

"screw you" Haley left the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight to LA was not cancel to Haley's dismay

"welcome to LA" her father said "where dreams come true"

"that's Disney land" Haley said

"Haley what is wrong with you ok I thought you would enjoy the trip you get to meet up with your friends except mark"

"mark there is nothing wrong with mark"

Her father turned around at this time everyone was looking at Haley and her father

"stay away from him Haley he is bad news you hear me"

"yes sir"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halley stood at the bedroom he was given it was the same one the one where he took advantage of her the one where she dreaded to enter this place would eventually kill her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley was sat at the large dinner table looking really bored

"I need a drink" Haley got up and went to the kitchen she look in the bottom draw and got the bottle of gin and pour half into a pint glass and then got some coke from the fridge and pour the rest in to the glass walking back into the dinning room all eyes were on her "what"

"what ya drinking" Brooke look at her

"it what I called a help me I am going to explode if I don't die" Haley laugh no one thought she was serious "I'm going out"

"Haley be back for 12"

"whatever" Haley slammed the door shut

"she not usually like that" Nathan got up and went after Haley

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haley, Haley, Haley will you stop" Nathan grabbed hold of her arm

"what do you want Nathan"

"what are you doing this is not you"

"no Nathan this is me you wanted to know who I am what I was like in LA this is it not pretty huh" Haley walked off leaving Nathan to think how could he be in love with her when she is like this but he made a decision he wasn't going t give up on her not unless he die first

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley knock on the door and then he answers, she throws her arms around him crying and saying she was sorry so sorry.

**i know the people who have read this before buti accidently remove it sorry but you can review again if you want and there is another chapter on its way**

**ILUVOTH**


	8. the truth

Ok so I love hearing your reviews and I know I am not updating this one as much as **_how to deal _**but here is the next chapter

"Haley where have you been" her father spoke when she

"You know where"

"I don't want you seeing him Haley"

"Tough" and with that she left to go to her room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby sis" Brooke said jumping into her room

"What the hell Brooke I don't like you in my room"

"Oh touchy"

"What do you want?"

"Dad wants a practice down by the river court you know where _your friends _hang out"

"Your just loving this isn't you"

"Why yes I am"

"Screw you"

"Love you too"

"Get the hell out"

"What am I making little Haley cry"

"Brooke goes away before I do something I will regret"

"No it's about time some one tells you the truth"

"And what is that"

"That you can't get away with this sought of stuff you are killing dad and you were killing mum too, you're so selfish"

"You have no idea of what I have been though to keep you safe"

"Oh poor Haley"

"Go away"

"Grow up Haley" and with that she left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I used to play on this court with a few of my buddies when I was your age back then it wasn't so rough" he stated looking over at a bunch of guys on the bench

"Just stay away from that area"

"Sure" was everyone reaction

Haley slinks over towards the boys

"Miss me"

"Baby James" everyone stood up and threw there arms around her

"Go I miss you guys"

"I bet staying in Hicksville"

"Shut up" she look over at Nathan "it's wasn't so bad" she sighed

"Right"

"You still joining us at the _locus _tonight" her local club

"I don't know you guys I don't want to be that person anymore"

"Whatever James yes you do"

"Ok find" and she smiled, Nathan had the overcome with complete jealousy by now

"Sir why is it that Haley is aloud over there" her dad turn around

"Haley"

"What"

"Over here"

"Yes sir" she turned to her friends "see ya tonight"

"So what happening to night" asked Tim who had been listening to the conversation

"Nothing"

"Yea right what's the Locus?"

"It's a club"

"Can we come?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because it's to rough"

"I can handle my self"

"You want to come" he nodded "ok"

"Yes" he ran towards the rest of the people "hey guys want to go to a club"

The rest of the day was boring there went shopping as Brooke wanted and stolen glances between Nathan and Haley nothing major happen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the girls got ready in one room minus Haley and the people in another amazingly Haley's dad let the kids go out

"So what up with Haley" asked Peyton to Brooke?

"Nothing she just resorting to her old ways"

"Wow do you think it for a guy"

"No Haley ever dated guys here, mark wouldn't let her"

"Who's mark?"

"The guy who I hate most in my life"

"He killed my mum"

"What"

"Yeah and Haley and him are still friends"

"Oh wow"

"but the thing is Haley worshiped the ground my mum walked on, maybe mark means more to her then her family"  
"I'm sorry Brooke how did she died"

"Fire"

"He set her on fire"

"The house she was in it"

"We got there to late"

"How did you know it was mark?"

"The police found both matches and the petrol at his house"

"Don't you think that was a bit easy?"

"No"

"Really"

"Yea Haley was there with him when there found the stuff"

"How did she react she was so guarded no one could get through to her, only mark"

"Sorry it must be so hard"

"No not anymore"

"How do you handle it?"

"My family and friends and of course Jake"

They both laugh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys ready" called Haley from the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah"

"Coming" everyone bombarded downstairs for the 10 rules of being James Haley and Brooke new them off my heart

"1. No smoking weed or cigarettes

2. No sex

3. No drinking

4. No snorting any drugs

5. No taking any drugs

6. No taking anything from a stranger

7. No talking to a stranger

8. Stay together

9. Be back for 3.30 at the latest

10. be careful

Go have fun"

"woohoo" was all the teenagers could say and there left for a night of adventures and drama and oh what drama there will be having

Until next time

ILUVOTH


	9. it all comes out

Ok so I am doing my last chapters for this story now so hope you enjoy

Tree hill high basketball team and cheerleading squad headed down to the club locus all up forgetting the coach's rules already. Haley leading them as no one knows where it is. As there headed to the club Nathan want ed to find out about Haley and why she acted like this he knew the girl in tree hill was the real her and he wanted that girl back because if hew didn't have her then he might as well just kill himself.

"hey Haley can we talk "

"sure" she carried on walking

"ok will you just stop and look at me"

"Nathan" but before she could say anything he grab her arm gently and pull her into a back street

"Haley I love you"

"I love you too"

"I want to be with you"

"me to"

"then why are you doing this"

"because I realised you can't run for your past"

"than tell me"

"I can't"

"why not"

"because you won't love me anymore"  
"yes I will"

"no you won't"

"Haley I will love you forever and always"  
"not me not after what I did or had done to me"

"what are talking about"

"your first time what was it like"

"I don't remember"  
"mine was when I realised you can't trust no one and I was find with that but then I met you and I wanted to trust you but I found out that whatever happens between us I will always remember the person who took away my child hood and what makes it worse was it was someone who I thought I could trust"

"Haley are you saying you were rape"

"yes"

"by who"

"I 'm not telling you and don't you dare tell Brooke or my dad and I'm not either just please don't tell no one you and mark are the only people who I have told"

"mark"

"by best friend"

"that's why you are still friends you think that if you aren't he will tell"

"no I'm still friends with him because he did something for me that no one would every do for me not even you"

"how would you know"

"because I do"

"fine Haley be like that" and with that he turn around and followed the rest of the group

There arrived at the club the group queue up and Haley looked at them like there were crazy

"what are you guys doing"

"its called waiting to get in"

"why you can just walk up to the door and get in"

"then why haven't there done it then!

"because there not with me"

"hell yeah" came a loud shout from someone there all turn around to she Tim look sheepish

"ok"

"well if it isn't Haley"

"hi Todd"

"go on in these with you"

"yea"

There all walked into the club Haley leading them, she looked around for her friends when she heard her name being called out she turned around and saw them sitting in the corner. She started to walk off but stop and turned around to the group

"don't drink anything"

"god you sound like dad"

"shut up Brooke"

"go to hell Haley" Haley walked off

"hey guys"

"baby James thought you might of chicken out"

"never"

"great now lets get the party started"

"ok"

Haley spent the rest of the night with her friends until her friend Brian went to get something to drink, Nathan sat at the bar all night watching Haley he still couldn't figure her out.

At the bar while brain was getting his drink Brooke came up to get a drink of water.

"hey sexy Brooke"

"do I know you"

"you should I one of your sisters many partners"

"eww I don't care I have a boyfriend who gets jealous so if you don't want your ass kicking I suggest you step back"

Brain laugh and slap her ass. Jake walked over with the basketball team behind

"what the fk do you think you are doing"  
"having some fun with Brookie here"

"yea well she my girlfriend so step back"

"and what if I don't"

"then you have me to answer to" came a angry Haley, Brian look her up and down and knew not to mess with her when she mad because mark would have something to say and Haley could hold her own.

Nathan watch her she really did have a heart although she doesn't admit she would do anything for Brooke even take five of these guys. Haley walked past Nathan staring at him he knew there clicked he even knew that she knew that there clicked whether she wanted to or not he was her heart and she was his.

"hey mark"

"you sorted Brian out"

"yea"

"good"

"well there a fine man that just come in so I'm going to you know what"

"Haley don't" he said grabbing a hold of her arm

" don't mark" she knew he was in love with her but she only loved one man

"Haley you let these men use you I won't let it happen anymore"

"like you could stop me"

"maybe not but I can stop him"

"you wouldn't"  
"Haley"

"fine be a bitch" she started to walk off "I'll fine someone who has never turn be down before" and she walked out of the club

Haley walked all the way home

"dad" she whispered "dad"

She walked down the corridor to the bedroom

"hey"  
"hey"

"thought you be asleep" she slowly walked in

"what are you doing Haley"

"thought you would like this"

"Haley" she kissed him hard not for love but for pain she wanted to be wanted by the man who raped her all those years ago

She took his shirt off and took her shirt off

"Haley" he moaned

"no I can't"

"Haley"

"let go of me" she ran out of the room and to her own, but little did she know was that when she left Nathan followed her home

"oh my god" he started to cry that was him her own uncle did that to her how could he, he had to tell someone but Haley words only you and mark know. that's why he so protective of her. What was he going to do

"Haley"

"go away Nathan" she shouted into her pillow

"I can't I know"

"what" she lifted her head up

"I know it was Gavin who raped you"

"how"

"I saw you come out of his room crying he didn't"

"no"  
"good" he sighed

"have you told Brooke"

"no I don't know what to do you have to tell someone"

"I can't"

"why not"

"because if I tell them about Gavin I will have to tell them about my mum"

"what about your mum"

She looked at him trying to figure out if she could trust him. She could.

"I kill her"

ILUVOTH

Know cliff-hanger or what


	10. the end

**Sorry I haven't updated I been busy so this story finished off with Haley telling Nathan she was the one who killed her mum twist or what anyway so on with story it turns out Haley was raped my her uncle Gavin and this in turned is why she is like the way she is.**

"I killed her"

"what" came a loud voice from the doorway, there both turned there head round to see Brooke her dad and the rest of the tree hill group and mark

"oh god"

"what did you say Haley"

"nothing I said nothing"

"you said you kill her who did you kill Haley"

"nobody god can't a girl have some privacy in her own home"

"its not your home"

"right I think that enough Haley do want stay with me tonight"

"no she does not" Nathan shouted at him

"Nathan don't"

"why not he knew what been happening and he didn't do anything your supposed to be her best friend"

"you think this has been easy for me seeing her like this the girl I'm in love with"

"well she doesn't love you so back off cos she mine always and forever"

The rest where just watching Nathan and mark that no one saw Haley leave to go upstairs

"guys stop" Brooke said stepping in between them "what has happen to Haley that you both know about"

"nothing" there both saw they shoes needed to be shined

"tell me" Haley's dad roared scaring everyone

"we can't"

"why"

"because it would kill you"

"that nice mark but I died when you set fire to my house and kill my wife"

"I'm sorry about that"

"your sorry my daughters have no mother, I have no wife and your sorry I should of killed when you first stepped into my house but no Haley saw something good in you, your scum and I hope Haley see you for what you are, she never loved you a know she just pity you and who wouldn't your nothing nobody could love you look at you your pathetic loving someone who won't love you back. I hate you. But no one here to protect you now no Haley, you stole my daughter innocence was a good girl she loved life and now when you come along she resents everyone she gets kick out of school she does drugs she sleeps around god I bet she doesn't even know who her first was, his name or even his face"

"his face makes me want to rip my eyes out, his touch makes me want to rip my skin his voice makes me want to get a knife and burst my ear drum and his name haunts my dreams every night" they all turn around to see Haley standing with a bottle of scotch in her hand obviously drunk

"Haley" was all her father could et out

"I might not be able to remember everyone who I have slept with but him I could never forget, you want to no why"

"Haley" mark and Nathan said

"no mark he called you scum yet you're the only person who has never judge me, Nathan you're the only person who I could every love and I hope you love me back, dad, you want to know who did this to me who made me the way I am" she look around and nodded to him

"what"

"yeah your best friend raped your little girl right under your nose"

"he wouldn't"

"and you want to know another thing about me"

"Haley stop" her father pleaded"

"I. Killed. Mom" she whispered looking at her father shocked face her father slapped her she fell backwards

"hey" everyone jump to restrain him

"no don't I deserved it"

"your lying"

" I was never good enough for you it was always Brooke, you want to no why I did the things I did I wanted you to notice me"

"Haley shut it"

"no I have wanted to have this talk with you for years now and you are going to listen to me" she screamed at him "Gavin told me once that Brooke was always going to be your special girl and I was just some unwanted thing and after he did it to me he told me that if I every told you never give me the time of day"

"Gavin" he called

"what are you doing" Haley face turned form angry to frighten

"sorting this out once and for all

"yea"

As soon as Gavin stepped one foot in the room her dad was on him

"you jackass how could you I'm your best friend she was my little girl and too her away from you killed her, it was you I would come to you and tell you about how she was and you would always tell me to give her space"

"I'm sorry"

"sorry sorry doesn't cut it, I'm going to slit your throat I don't care what there do to me" with the last punch Gavin laid lifeless on the floor

"dad"

"Haley get off me"

"please daddy"

"don't daddy me" he look at her "when I met your mum I was just like you lost and your mum walked into my life she saved me and you took her away"

"I'm sorry, she wasn't supposed to be in the house she told me she was going out shopping with Brooke I thought Gavin was in the house I'm sorry"

"you went to mark after didn't you "

"yes"

"and that why the police found petrol and matches at his house it was you"

"daddy"

"mark lied for you"

"daddy"

"stop it Haley your not five years old grow up"

"dad"

"in fact get out"

"what"

"you heard me I don't want you in this house any longer get out"

Haley just left the room and left the house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a rapping at the door Brooke walked downstairs to find to police officers at the door. Brooke started to panicked last night after Haley left there rushed Gavin to hospital she was think her father would be taken away

"yes officers"

"miss James"

"yes"

"I sorry but at 2.40 this morning it was reported that your sister was found dead I'm sorry we found this letter at the scene" there said handing her the letter she was shock ed she didn't moved she looked down at the letter it was addressed _to everyone I love_

Her sister was dead.

This had to be a dream please god let it be a dream but it wasn't it was life her sister was raped by her uncle Gavin. Her sister killed her mother and now her sister was dead. How was she going to tell her father, mark NATHAN, god Nathan he was out most of the night looking for Haley he truly loved her.

She walked slowly into the kitchen where everyone was sitting anticipating who was at the door

"it was two police officers" she aid between the tears

"what did there want"

"Haley" Nathan head shot up "she's dead"

"how"

"I don't know" she cried "there found a letter"

Nathan stood up all eyes where on him he look down and then left

"have you read it yet"

"no I just brought it in to here"

"ok we will read it together"

"I think Nathan should read it to"

"yeah where do you think hes gone"

"I think I know where"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"how can I live without you, you're my heart Haley, I love you god I love you why did you leave , I can't do this with out you, I only known you for a couple of months and now I can't be without you I won't be without, so you better get back here Haley I mean it comeback pleas come back" he broke down he was stood there in her room and all hew could do was cry

"she loved you Nathan"

"apparently not enough"

"I have never seen my sister so happy"

"she gone brooked"

"it's going to be ok"

"no it's not she left me I loved her I would of loved her whatever happened"

"we have a letter we think you should read it with us"

"I can't because that would be admitting she gone"

"Nathan she is gone"

"no she not she can't be I won't let her"

"Nathan"

"I have to go"

"Nathan" she called after him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are gathered here today to celebrate the lives of two people who loved each other dearly, who fought for there love maybe there weren't meant to be together in this lifetime but we know there will be together now looking down on us "

Everyone was gathered around there graves

The grave read

_**Here lies Haley James with her one true love Nathan Scott **_


End file.
